


The 1987 Years

by ShimmerShadows



Series: The 1987 Years [1]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: The greatest trick the 1987 Group ever played, was convincing you that it's no longer 1987.





	

**Author's Note:**

> History has stopped. Proof is hard to come by, although a large amount of information has come across my desk over the past decades that has led me to this conclusion. For lack of any name for this shadowy organization, I've come to call the 1987 group (for reasons that shall soon become obvious). Though what I'm to write may sound a flight of fancy, this needs to be written, the links must be made.

It is a footnote in most examinations of that year. A superconductor conference is hardly something that captures the imagination of popular culture, but to those hip to it, it was "The Woodstock of Physics." Thousands of scientists were there. Unfortunately, with numbers that large, it's inevitable folks of an uncredentialed nature tend to creep in. After all, just another physics conference, right?

* * *

Where is Indiana?

* * *

Let's take our man, Henry J, and ask why he's looking for an Egyptian artifact in New York. He's been following the trail, keeping an eye on one of the guests at the New York Hilton.

The building has had its share of the famous and powerful. Presidents, the Beatles, Elvis, and today a man whose name in the hotel registry is fake.

I, the writer, am under a legal obligation to not divulge the fake name in the register. The insinuation I got from my source is that there are far worse things than lawsuits. Muzzled by forces outside of my control, I shall call this person Exhibit 6 of Clubs.

* * *

In every deck of cards; a joker.

* * *

E-6C is a man of some royal standing, whose family is cursed by a wronged Egyptian monarch now due to an archaeological mission that has been described by some as glorified grave robbery. E6C is in his later years now, and as chief caretaker of The Castle You Have Seen, is in failing health along with The Castle. In his red-leather briefcase, a small Ka statue of **[REDACTED]** , unusual in it's use of gold, and more unusually, not mentioned in any written documents upon its taking from the tomb. What was (is?) the resting place for the spirit of **[REDACTED]** : now a shiny toy for the nouveau riche. The upkeep of The Castle You Have Seen is not cheap, and so this parting gift from his father is to be sold to the highest bidder in a secret auction. No different than some commoner pawning their VCR to make a rent payment.

"Royal favour isn't what it used to be."


End file.
